The Perfect Valentine's Day
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Zoey doesn’t have a date on Valentine’s day and she feels a little left out and a little jealous. Oneshot CZ.


**Summary: **Zoey doesn't have a date on Valentine's day and she feels a little left out and a little jealous. Oneshot.

A/N: V-DAY ONESHOT!:)

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101. Sorry.

**The Perfect Valentine's Day**

**A Oneshot by x Future Starlet 101 x**

"Are you sure you don't wanna come, Zoe?" Lola asked, concerned for one of her best friends.

Zoey gave a small smile. "It's fine, guys. I'll hang here and read some magazines. You go ahead."

"Alright, if you say so," Quinn shrugged.

"Bye!" Nicole said, and with that her three friends headed out the door.

"Well, won't this be fun." Zoey said sarcastically said to the wall.

It was February 14th. Valentine's Day. The day where everyone confessed their love and went out on dates and got candy and flowers.

Well, this year, Zoey Brooks had no one.

Nicole had some guy named Anthony. Michael had finally confessed his love for Lola. Logan flew to France to see Dana. Quinn had Mark. And Chase…Chase had some girl named Kayla…

Which was what upset Zoey the most, although she couldn't figure out why.

So now she was stuck in her dorm room reading by herself in jeans and a T-shirt while all her best friends were out, having fun with their boyfriends and girlfriends.

Zoey sighed and fell back on her bed, her brunette curls flying back with her.

"This sucks!" she groaned. She sat up and picked up the three magazines and looked at the covers.

**_Quiz!: Where's your dream Valentine's Day date?_**

_**Miley Cyrus Gives You Advice On How To Get Your Guy On V-Day!**_

_**How To Plan Your Perfect Valentine's Day!**_

****She sighed, annoyed, and threw the magazines across the room. The pages flew everywhere.

She lay back down and turned to her bedside table where her cell phone sat.

For some reason beyond her understanding, she was wishing with all her might that Chase would call her right now, and screamed "Surprise! Gotcha! I'm not actually on a date!!"

But she knew it wouldn't happen. After all, this was _reality_, not some magical fairy tale like Cinderella, where it ended in a happily ever after…

Although, a fairy godmother that would whisk her away to the ball wouldn't hurt…

Zoey reached across to the table, picked up her cell phone, and pressed it to her ear:

"NO NEW MESSAGES." The automated message stated. She dialed Chase's number, but didn't press send, and hung up.

_Why is this bothering me so much? _She asked herself. _It's just Chase. He can go out with whoever he wants. I mean, I was okay with him going out with Rebecca…even if she was psychotic. And I was okay with him going out with Lola, too…**No, you weren't…**Wait, no. Of course I was…right?_

She picked up the TV remote, and switched her dorm TV on.

_"And it seems like everyone's feeling the love this February 14th!"_

Click.

_"Love is in the air in – "_

Click.

_"It's Valentine's Day, so come on down to Macy's where – "_

Zoey switched off the TV in anger. "Ugh, what is the big deal about stupid Valentine's Day? It's just another day on the calendar! It's so stupid, this is stupid!" She threw a pillow across the room in anger.

"Ow! Why violence?" someone said. Zoey looked up, shocked. She must've been so busy ranting that she didn't know someone came in.

"Ch-chase?" she said, shocked. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your date?"

"Yeah, about that," he said, sitting next to her. "Didn't really work out…"

"Really?" Zoey asked, trying not to sound happy. "How? What happened?"

"She's just not the right girl, I guess." He shrugged. "So, I, uh, heard your little rant there."

"Oh. That." Zoey sighed. "Valentine's Day just sucks this year. Everyone else has a date or a boyfriend or girlfriend. It seems like the whole stupid world's talking about love and valentine's and dates…it's so annoying! It's really bothering me."

"I can see that," Chase pointed out. "I've never seen you this angry before; what did the magazines ever do to you? Those are some trees you just killed." Zoey couldn't stand it anymore, she had to smile at that.

"Well, at least I'm not alone anymore." She smiled. "I have my best friend with me."

"Yeah, it's Valentine's day, we're both dateless, we might as well be dateless together." Chase laughed.

"Amen!" Zoey yelled. They both laughed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"I'm down with that," he agreed, and got up, walking over to the stack of DVDs on top of the TV. "What should we watch?"

"Dunno." She shrugged.

"How 'bout Scary Movie 4?" Chase questioned.

"Okay, sure." Zoey agreed. They sat and talked a little, watching the movie. At a scary part, Chase jumped really high and fell off the bed, mostly because his thoughts were focused on something…or someone else.

"Scared much?" Zoey laughed, shutting off the TV. He jumped up.

"I'm okay!" he announced, putting his hands up. Zoey laughed as he sat down.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

""Uh, for what? Falling off the bed like a coward?" he asked, confused.

"Nah, but that was pretty funny," she giggled. "Thanks for giving me the perfect Valentine's day."

"But I thought Valentine's Day was all about dating and love?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I guess I got the next best thing, didn't I?" Zoey said, nudging him. They sat in silence for a few moments. Chase took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something…" he said, trailing off.

"'Kay, shoot." She said, sitting sideways to face him.

"There's a real reason why things with Kayla didn't work out." Chase told.

Zoey was curious now. "And it was…?"

"Something…" he said. "Uh, someone…"

"Oh. You like someone?" Zoey teased, though on the inside she was a little upset. _So, now there's another girl? Great…_

"Yeah…" he answered, blushing a little. _Aww so cute. Wait, what did I just think? Ah. Do I like him? CHASE? Nah, can't be…_

"Well?" she asked. "Who is it, Matthews? Spill."

"Not tellin'." He answered smirking playfully.

"Come on!" she pleaded. "Can you give me hints?"

"Fine, fine," he agreed. "She's beautiful. She's a brunette. She's really smart." _Wow. He must really, really like her. Just look at that look in his eyes…_

"Yeah, that just about narrows it down to…" Zoey pretended to think. "About half the girls at PCA? I need more than that!"

"You're sure you want more clues?" he asked, a little nervously.

"Yep, now spill!" Zoey urged on.

"Okay," Chase started. There was a pause. "She's one of my best friends…and…" He looked right at Zoey and into her eyes. "She was having the worst Valentine's Day…until I came…"

Zoey's eyes widened. _Me? _

"Me?" she spoke out loud in disbelief. He nodded and looked away. "You like me?"

"No actually…" he corrected. "I love you."

"I'm very confused…" she sighed and got up. "You love me? That's not possible."

"Zoe, this isn't like the magazines, it's reality." He said with a smile. "It's real. I _am_ in love with you, Brooks."

"But…why?' Zoey asked, still not understanding.

"Why what?" Chase questioned.

"Why do you love me?"

"It's simple," he smiled. "When I first saw you three years ago, I felt like anything was possible. You make me smile and I always wound up in a crazy situation all for you. You're beautiful from the inside out. Get it now?" Zoey blushed.

"I think…" she said quietly.

Chase gave a lopsided smile. "So, tell me, Zoey Brooks, what's on your mind now?"

"Well…" she smiled happily. "You are. I think I love you back." Chase's eyes went wide.

"Really?" he said, amazed. "This isn't a joke, right? Am I dreaming?"

"I dunno, let's see." She pinched him.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing the sore spot. "The pillow caused enough pain, thank you very much!"

Zoey laughed. "Chase, it's Valentine's Day, not April Fools. I wasn't joking."

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah, wow." She agreed. It was then that they realized how close together they were.

Zoey looked up and into Chase's eyes. _Here goes nothing… _She kissed him. She felt sparks in her heart, if that made sense. She knew she was right…

She did love him.

They broke the kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Zoey." Chase said softly.

**A/N: Aww, wasn't that sweet?:) Review and Happy Valentine's Day to you all!**

**X Future Starlet 101 x**


End file.
